1. Field
The following description relates to a technique of analyzing traffic, and more particularly, an apparatus for analyzing traffic, which can precisely identify and analyze web traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a clear limit in precisely identifying the content of web traffic and providing detailed information on request/response pairs, which are one of the most important characteristics of web traffic, using current traffic analysis techniques.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a technique capable of precisely identifying web traffic through the monitoring of the correlations between sessions of web traffic and effectively analyzing and controlling web traffic.